


i love to hold you close (tonight and always)

by dannydevito



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: a quiet moment between vil and rook in the morning.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	i love to hold you close (tonight and always)

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://youtu.be/C_3d6GntKbk) taken from pillowtalk by zayn (aint that a throwback)
> 
> first fic i have written in like??? 2 months so i decided to do just like. a short fluff thing to remind how to write again lmao

Vil woke up with a quiet yawn, squinting at the faint sun light shining through the gaps in the closed curtains, shuffling impossibly closer to the warm body next to his, smiling at the way the  hunters arms tighten around him. In the middle of the  night he had wound up tangled in Rook’s arms, their bodies always subconsciously seeking each other out.

Vil pillowed his cheek on Rook’s shoulder, gazing at his boyfriends sleeping face, trailing his eyes across the other’s features. It wasn’t often that Vil was the one to wake up early, the model used to  stirring awake to cold sheets and a note letting him know whatever silly little task Rook was up to that morning. Vil took the opportunity to drink in the strong cut of Rook’s angular jaw, the slim bridge of his nose, his soft lips that always seemed constantly upturned in a small smile. Rook’s face was always so animated, always waxing poetic or smiling and laughing at nothing, it was nice seeing the hunter so serene and relaxed for once. 

Vil let out a gasp when Rook suddenly rolled them over, settling his weight on top of the model, pinning him to their bed with a sleepy smile. Rook reached out with a calloused hand, cupping the model's pink cheek before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Vil’s pouting lips. “Bon matin mon  cheri ,” Rook whispers with a lazy drawl to his voice that was still gruff with sleep.

“Hmm,” Vil sighs in reply, linking his arms around the back of Rook’s sturdy neck, curling his fingers into short blonde hair at the base of the hunter's head, pulling him in close, chest to chest. “You’re up late.”

“Can you blame me?” Rook hummed, punctuating each word with a kiss to Vil’s face, delighting in the way Vil shivered in his arms, cheeks pink and eyes fluttering at each press of the hunter's lips against his skin. “Some little minx kept me up the entire night, he wo-”

Rook’s cut off with Vil shoving him off with a pout, pretty face twisted into a frown, face flushed red in embarrassment. “Just-” Vil snaps, all flustered and bothered at his  boyfriend's words. “Shut up!”

Vil turns his back on the hunter, angrily muttering to himself. He didn’t get how Rook could be so shameless first thing in the morning. He squeaks in surprise when he felt Rook drape himself against Vil’s back, pressing his warm strong body in as close as possible, giving his hip a squeeze. 

“Shh,” Rook croons, warm breath ghosting the shell of Vil’s ear, mouthing at the gentle slope of the model’s neck, trailing kisses against the sleep warm skin. “How can you expect me to behave when I have the prettiest man in the world in my bed.”

Vil just grumbles at that, the back of his neck going pink at his boyfriend's words, wordlessly tilting his neck for more kisses. Rook grinned at that, pushing Vil back into the sheets, licking into the models lips, letting his constant desire for the other take over. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope someone enjoyed it. i hope to write more bc i miss it and sorry to anyone that sent me a req that i havent gotten to i rly do hope to get to them all eventually 
> 
> my [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)


End file.
